


Ways to Say I Love You

by lonelylovelylethal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, Smut, i'm not great at writing smut but who cares right, not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylovelylethal/pseuds/lonelylovelylethal
Summary: 100 100-word drabbles to say I Love You. Taken from http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-youInspired by One Hundred Ways... by downlookingup





	1. Harry/Draco; i'll drive you to the hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hates hospitals.

“C’mon, you need medical help.” Harry put on his jacket quickly. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

“Not the hospital..”

“I don’t know first aid for a fucking hole in your bleeding right foot.” he then thought of how this whining baby could get into his car. “Can you walk with your left?”

“Well, I can jump with it. I’m a great jumper.”

Harry glared at him before proceeding to carry him bridal-style.

Draco’s face turned a brighter shade. “Wait. What if the neighbors see us?”

Harry grinned mischievously. “We’ll invite them to our future wedding, then.”

“Fuck you, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first ever otp in this series.. interesting dynamic :)


	2. Sansa/Margaery; just because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery loves to fascinate people.

“Uh, Margaery?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s one of magical protocols to cover your trace, residence and personal possession included.”

”So?”

“Why don’t you shield your flat with invisibility spells?”

“Just because.” Margaery calmly replied. “I’m still alive, right?”

Sansa sighed in disbelief at this carelessness. “It fascinates me that you’re actually a respected figure in the Ministry.”

Margaery finally walked out of her room, wearing a transparent night robe. If she wanted to tease the Ravenclaw, she didn’t need to—Sansa was already flushed, immediately looking away. The Slytherin undoubtedly noticed this, too, as she slyly smirked. “I do intend to fascinate.”


	3. Sherlock/John; pull over let me drive for awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hates having a roadtrip with Sherlock.

“We’re lost.”

“Be positive, Sherlock.”

“I’m positive we’re lost.” Sherlock replied nonchalantly.

“We’re not.” John persisted.

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile. I’ll be much quicker.”

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll bash your handsome face to the dashboard. How’s that?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Thank God I still have my dazzling personality.”

There was a pause before the detective spoke again. “’Handsome’?”

“What?” John kept his stare ahead, clearing his throat gracelessly. “Uh, which street are we on again?”

Sherlock devilishly grinned. “The Handsome Sherlock Holmes street.”

John quietly cursed at his mother’s request for Sherlock to come for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn it i love writing johnlock


	4. Harry/Pansy; don't worry about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry.. is an idiot.

Pansy Parkinson used to bully his friends—by that association alone, Harry was obligated to hate her. But not now. Not when she sat in his living room, looking so vulnerable. She had changed for the better, he knew that. Sure, she hadn't yet adopting stray puppies to look positively angelic, but the wizarding world never gave the Slytherins a real chance.

“I don’t understand why they still hated you.”

“Probably because I tried to sell you out to the most evil wizard in the history.”

Oh. Right.

“Don’t worry about me, Potter.” Pansy forced a half-smile. “I’ve survived worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i ship hansy.. sue me :(


	5. Blaise/Susan; it reminded me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan is not having a great birthday party.

For Susan’s 26th birthday, Hannah and Justin insisted on a party. _Only for ten people_ , Susan once begged, but the guest count inside the restaurant was 45, and she didn’t even recognize half of them.

“Figured you’d be here.” Blaise quipped behind her.

Susan shrugged. “Needed fresh air.”

He simply stared at her before reaching to his pocket and pulling out a snow globe, with mini Pygmi Puffs running around in it.

“It reminded me of you.”

Susan tried not to laugh. “I hate Pygmi Puffs.”

“I know.” Blaise smiled knowingly.

Suddenly, this birthday party didn’t feel so miserable anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean.. they're not canon.. but they are in my head


	6. Harry/Luna; i'm sorry i didn't mean to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is an.. honest person.

There they were, standing in front of each other so awkwardly stiff. Silence had never been so loud.

“I’m sorry.” Harry finally spoke up. “I didn’t mean to..”

“We did say some awful things.” Luna closed her eyes, hoping for the Earth to swallow her whole. “But angry people are the most honest.”

“So you meant it?”

She paused a bit. “Yes.”

Harry’s mouth turned upward, much to Luna’s confusion. That man was more complicated than those riddles the eagle knocker used to give at the Ravenclaw common room’s door.

“Your honesty is always a breath of fresh air, Lu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry and luna are pretty compatible haha


	7. Jon/Daenerys; i believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night Walkers are on their way and Jon is *not* calm about it.

“You should sit down.”

“And wait for death?” Jon stubbornly kept pacing back and forth. “You haven’t seen them. They’re _massive_.”

Daenerys walked toward him now. “And we have my dragons, wildfires. We already have our weapon. What we need now.. is faith.”

He stopped pacing, distracted by the regal air she effortlessly oozed. No one doubted the Queen’s commands, not even the distrusting Northerners—she had won the iron throne, after all.

“I believe in you.” her hands cupped his with foreign warmth. “I believe in us, in our chances. Do you, Jon Snow?”

He did.

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jonerys is pretty much the reason i watch got and read asoiaf in the first place


	8. Sansa/Margaery; i'll wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people have old flames.. Sansa has an almost-flame.

Everyone has old flames. Jon had Ygritte. Daenerys had her Dothraki warlord. Littlefinger, however unsettling, had my mother.

Whom do I have?

Well.. I knew a girl.

She was lovely. A rose amidst the rotten garden that was King’s Landing. My only source of delight back then.

_Did I love her?_

Old Nan said that we shall meet our loved ones in death. There’d be no greater joy than to see my family again.

But maybe, if I could ask the Gods for one more person to see..

Death seems too far ahead now. But I can wait.

_I’ll wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sansaery is life, guys


	9. Harry/Draco; you can do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's mum is ill.. and he feels guilty about it.

A maid came out of his mother’s doorstep. “She asked for you, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco was still overcome with guilt. It was his fault that his mother didn’t get the early treatment she deserved. It was his fault her disease spread out so rapidly. Had he been quicker—

“You can do it.” Harry spoke softly. “Go see her.”

“I should’ve known better.“

“It’s not your fault, Draco.”

There was a heartbreaking pause between them. Draco finally filled it with a short, mirthless laugh. “What if she can’t forgive me?”

Harry shook his head. “She missed you too much for that.”


	10. Blaise/Susan; that's okay i bought two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise isn't having a good day. Susan may or may not know something to do about it.

“You talked to him?”

“Yes.”

“How did it go?”

His face turned bitter. “Not well.”

Susan didn’t know what to say. Being a Hufflepuff, she was used to giving heartfelt words, but this is _Blaise Zabini_. She’d have a better chance at comforting a troll.

So she pulled out a bottle of butterbeer from her bag and handed it over to him.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. “I’ll need more than one.”

“That’s okay.” Susan opened another bottle for herself. “I bought two. You can take mine after. Good enough?”

Slowly, a smile formed upon his lips. It _was_ good enough.


	11. Sansa/Margaery; are you sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one thing Margaery knows about Sansa.. the Stark girl is not a morning alcoholic.

“We got any vodka?”

 “.. It’s six in the morning.”

“.. And a waffle?”

Margaery folded her arms. “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?” the brunette narrowed her eyes. “Are you really, really—?”

“Alright.” Sansa sighed. “I.. didn’t get into Parsons.”

“It’s their loss, okay?” Margaery insisted. “They’re lame.”

Sansa chuckled humorlessly. “It’s the third best fashion uni worldwide.”

“Not anymore. Based on the current curriculum—“

“You made that up just to comfort me, right?”

Margaery shrugged in amusement. “Only if it works.”

It’s rather frustrating how Sansa could _never_ stay sad in Margaery’s presence.

“It’s starting to.”


	12. Sherlock/John; good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is now a Dark wizard. Sherlock didn't approve.

“You really are on the side of angels.”

“But I’m not one of them.”

“Well, people say you’re a hero now.”

“Nothing like dying for a good cause.”

“Is it _really_?”

Sherlock’s calm expression turned dangerous. “Don’t speak as if you know me.”

“But I did.” John took a step closer, his gaze fixated on the tall wizard. “I still do.”

Despite their fallout, he missed Sherlock. He could see Sherlock’s lips trembling, and he wondered if he was missing him, too.

“You chose the wrong side, John.” Sherlock pulled back his wand, his face unreadable now. “Good luck, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'pulled back his wand' yea it can mean a whole other way in a different context


	13. Harry/Pansy; i noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy overheard a conversation.

“I don’t care.”

“I noticed.”

“How she tried to.. _make amends_. Ridiculous.”

“You heard that?”

“I have magic. Of course I heard everything.”

He smiled warmly. “Only if you attempted to.”

Pansy rolled her eyes.

“I _only_ stay friends with her because she’s Ron’s sister. What troubles you?”

“I’m.. just afraid.” she said quietly, after a while. “We were enemies, and you two were engaged—“

“What matters is the present, Pans.” Harry’s green eyes were stern now. “I’ll have you if you’ll have me.”

Only when he reached her hand and kissed her forehead that she finally felt relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like ginny that much, hence her somewhat antagonistic portrayal in this one.. but she's still awesome :)


	14. Jon/Daenerys; be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euron Greyjoy is a dangerous man, but that's not the reason why Daenerys is overthinking his proposal.

“Is this what you want?”

Euron Greyjoy’s proposal was beneficial—she needed all the help she could get. Daenerys took a deep breath, her back still facing Jon. “It’s what I need to do.”

Queens made sacrifices everyday, but this time it felt so difficult. Could it be because she had another man in her mind?

_Is that why I can’t look him in the eyes right now?_

Little did she know, Jon was pondering, too. Things he had been feeling for her, things he could never tell anyone.

“Be careful, Your Grace.” he meant this more than he should’ve.


	15. Blaise/Susan; i want you to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most awkward wedding reception Susan has ever attended.

The sight of them together was one of a true, enviable pure-blood union.

Susan held her wine glass tighter, thinking of countless other places she’d rather be.

 _“You walked away first.” Hannah laid the truth bare. “_ You _made the choice.”_

_Desperation filled the redhead’s voice. “I want him to be happy.”_

_“Then let him.”_

When they locked eyes, unrecognizable yet familiar emotions exuded between them—almost for an eternity.. until Daphne whispered to his ear, amused by the wedding band. Blaise turned to his now-wife, smiling in reply.

And in that moment, Susan knew she had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a non-canon ship, i write too much about them.. and i love it :)


	16. Sansa/Margaery; you can have half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Margaery have nearly identical addresses.

“What?!”

An auburn-haired girl stood awkwardly at the door. “Your mails came to my address. Again.”

Margaery looked up, meeting with blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, slender, tall frame..

_Shit, she’s hot._

“You’re Sansa, right?”

“Can barely hear—someone yelled too loud earlier.”

“I’m sorry.” Margaery tilted her head apologetically. “To make it even, there’s Lemon Blossom Blundt inside. You can have half.”

Sansa’s eyes squinted. “Are you stealing my weekly Harvest subscriptions?”

“So the subscription that came yesterday is _yours_..” Margaery put on her best flirtatious smile. “Maybe it’s fate.”

The taller girl seemed deep in thought. “Well, why not.”


	17. Hannah/Pansy; you're important, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy can't understand how stupidly self-sacrificing Hannah is.

“I know you Hufflepuffs value honesty, but telling the Carrows they were only competent for torturing children rather than fighting with the Dark Lord?” Pansy snorted. “Too much.”

“They aimed at a _first-year_.”

“And that’s worth you getting a 5-minute Cruciatus curse?”

Hannah flinched at the painful memories yesterday. “It’s better if they went for me.”

“Then you’re dumber than those Gryffindors.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “I don’t expect you to understand, Parkinson.”

Pansy grew annoyed; each remarks she wanted to say were crueler than the next. But instead she held Hannah’s hands.. almost affectionately. “Because you’re important, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can see how much i looove the slytherin-hufflepuff dynamic


	18. Arya/Gendry; i think you're beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This constant sisterly comparison isn't going well.

Everybody loved Sansa. Sure, she was prettier, more talented in dancing, singing—

“You look troubled.” Gendry snapped Arya out of her thoughts. “Is it because people _still_ comparing you to your sister?”

Arya scoffed dismissively. “I don’t care what anyone thinks of me.”

“That’s what you want people to think of you.”

Damn him. He made honesty sound so _stark_.

“Well, the sisterhood gotta balance out, right?” she smirked. “I don’t need to be beautiful; it’s Sansa’s job.”

“I think _you’re_ beautiful.” Gendry shrugged plainly before turning back to his homework—not realizing how genuinely happy Arya looked after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i actually prefer book!gendrya rather than show!gendrya, but hey, whatever floats your boat


	19. Harry/Draco; you don't have to say anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a.. bond.
> 
> warning: suggestive sex theme

“Should we talk about it?”

“Shit. About what?”

 _Of course I have to spell it out to him_. “What they say about us. That we.. have a bond.”

“James Bond?”

Harry ignored that. “I feel like I should say something, and—“

“You don’t have to say anything. Whatever it is we need to say to each other, we already did last night.” Draco grinned, now clearly enjoying this moment. “Well, mostly curse words, but you definitely poured your heart out. Loudly.”

The Head Auror then pulled the bedcovers to his chest, suddenly feeling more naked than he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this doesn't count much as smut, but give me time guys..


	20. Arya/Gendry; stay there, i'm coming to get you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting too long may result in loss of hope.

Her chest barely heaved with life.

 _Stay there,_ she once said. _I’m coming to get you._

He knew something was wrong when that stupid green minivan never came to his office. She was never one to break a promise.

 _Wake up, Arya,_ he whispered day and night from beside her bed. _Come back to us.. to me._

It was 6am and he was fixing his tie, unwillingly going to work—his boss had threatened to fire him if he didn’t get there in 10 minutes.

“Gendry?” a weak, all-too-familiar voice suddenly called from the bed.

He hated that job, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this one, arya is a college student and gendry is recently-employed
> 
> arya had a car accident while trying to pick her not-boyfriend up from his office
> 
> as to why she'd have a green minivan? yea i can't think of any particular reason other than i love minivans


	21. Blaise/Susan; it doesn't bother me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every girl is afraid of looking less than pleasant during certain intimate circumstances.

“Aurors get scars all the time, Bones.”

“It’s huge. Ugly.”

Blaise sat up slowly, gazing at the redhead straddling his lap. “Let me take a look.“

She hesitated, before eventually pulling up her undershirt. The scar was on her right side of waist, seeming halfway healed already, though he suspected it must’ve looked nastier before. Gently, he rubbed his thumb across the scar, eliciting a surprised gasp from her.

“It doesn’t bother me.” he smiled. “Unless it somehow inhibits your, uh, movements?”

Susan started to laugh, now confidently wrapping her arms around him. “Well, Zabini, I guess we’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, yeah, i told you it's a progress :)


	22. Jon/Daenerys; i made your favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon can be very clueless sometimes.

“I made your favorite.” he gestured at the omelet and sausage dish in front of her.

Dany raised her eyebrows. “I’m vegetarian.”

Jon looked confused now. “You said you love sausages.”

He was so talented with his mouth last night that she forgave him for this. “Not the kind we eat, Jon.”

There was no redder shade than the one on his cheeks right now. She felt weirdly powerful over it.

Then somehow Jon recovered from his shameful state. “Well, I guess you’re not getting any sausages tonight. The kind we eat _and_ we don’t.”

.. That was just cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude i love innuendos


	23. Harry/Draco; i'll see you later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has always hated Harry, but for a different reason this time.

_I can lose everything, but not you. Oh God, not you._

It was already the end of July, the month he now dreaded.

_I have to do this, Draco. It’s now or never._

He stared at the flower arrangements around the grave, but never the grave itself.

_I won’t let you say goodbye, Harry._

He had to face the truth now.

_Then we’ll see each other again. I promise._

‘Harry James Potter, a beloved son, friend, husband’.

_Yeah. I’ll see you later._

Draco hated Harry for being a liar the day he left—and he hated himself for believing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow angst that's original
> 
> no but guys, Draco doesn't 'really' hate Harry, y'know? Draco interprets it as hatred, but i think it's more of longing and loneliness and he blames Harry for that


	24. Sansa/Margaery; i'll help you study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that's a win-win situation.

“I’m three bad grades away from going into amateur porn. Please help me.”

“What about Dany? She’s at the top 1%.”

“Well, I want you.” _And my longtime crush on you_ definitely _didn’t have any part in this._

The other girl slowly nodded her head. “Okay. I’ll help you study. But.. I want something in return.”

Margaery’s face gleamed with relief. “Anything.”

Sansa licked her lips nervously. “A lap dance?”

“Really?” the brunette was genuinely surprised. Demure, polite Sansa?

“Yeah.. if that’s okay.”

Margaery tried to hide her smile and started to unbutton her shirt. She _did_ say ‘anything’, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i know margaery is a few years older than sansa (at least on the show), but hey, whatever right?


	25. Cersei/Oberyn; do you want to come, too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst blind date ever.

“I hate you.”

“I’ll get over it, Cersei.”

Unbelievable. She’d treated Margaery to the best sushi place in town, and she got a blind date with a _Martell_ in return?

Nope. Cersei wouldn’t let her only free weekend go to waste.

“Well, I’m going to the bathroom.” she stood up, her eyes seemed softer now, much to Oberyn’s confusion. “Do you want to come, too?”

***

Thankfully, Margaery redeemed herself by buying Cersei that lacy red bra earlier that day.

“There are worse things than this.” she said between her moans.

Oberyn smirked from between her breasts. “Couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude their chemistry together.. i mean cersei was actually arranged with oberyn when they were younger, their mothers planned it together -- i read it somewhere in tumblr


	26. Harry/Pansy; here, drink this, you'll feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy isn't that much of a good caretaker.

“You look like hell, Potter.”

“Thanks.”

“Here, drink this.” she offered a glass of bubbly green liquid. “You’ll feel better.”

Harry stared suspiciously at the glass.

“Uh, I don’t hate you _that_ much.”

“Hence you being here.” he finally took a sip. He had always been ready to die, anyway.

Pansy scoffed playfully. “Why? You want something more?”

“When I’m sweaty like this?” he chuckled. “Later, maybe.”

The room fell silent, but then she smirked sneakily. “Well, I won’t say no.”

This night could either turn to miracle or disaster—and let’s just say that he was ready for both.


	27. Jon/Daenerys; sorry i'm late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon doesn't have the best luck on his love life.. or does he?

‘Got held up at work. Maybe another time? –Val’

 _Damn it_. Jon really ought to stop letting his mum play matchmaker.

“Hi, honey!”

A beautiful, silver-haired girl suddenly sat across from him.

 _Wait_. _That’s not Val_.

“Sorry I’m late.” she smiled helplessly. “Traffic, y’know?”

Jon could only frown before she secretly slipped him a note on the table. ‘Looks like you got stood up—people have pitied you since the last thirty minutes. I’m Daenerys and you have the best curly hair I’ve ever seen. Just follow my lead, okay?’

He snickered in amusement. Thank God he shampooed that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know how Daenerys always wanted to help the unfortunate.


	28. Harry/Draco; i don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has never been this emo before.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Why would I?”

 _I, Harry Potter, your greatest enemy, am currently an emo mess inside the men’s restroom. Why_ wouldn’t _you?_

“You.. loathe me.”

Draco folded his arms defensively. “Isn’t it mutual?”

_Whoops. You're not wrong._

“Don’t worry. The entire office would rather talk just about _anything_ else.”

He was too depressed to bite back today. First got divorced by Ginny, then dragged down by Malfoy. Misfortunes never came singly.

“Stay here, though, if you want.” Draco shrugged. “I’ll use the one on third floor. I don’t mind.”

Harry shifted awkwardly on the closed toilet seat. “Thanks.”


	29. Cersei/Oberyn; it brings out your eyes

“Your daughter Elia has poor manners, Oberyn.”

“Why is that?”

“She said that my shirt was.. atrocious.”

“Oh.”

“Well?”

“Well, I’m proud that my 8-year-old has quite a vocabulary.”

“ _And?_ ”

He sighed in frustration, finally looking up from his phone. “And I’m sorry that Elia—oh, never mind, I agree.” Oberyn carefully scanned the blonde’s body—uhm, shirt. “It _is_ atrocious.”

Cersei looked as if he just stepped on her dignity. And she was a _Lannister_.

“Luckily, it brings out your eyes—”

“Keep talking and I’ll bring out _yours_.” she fumed before storming away.

Just another successful parents’ evening.


	30. Sansa/Margaery; you're warm

“I just..” she snuggled in the auburn-haired’s arms. “Can’t forget him.”

“That’s normal. You were in love. That doesn’t just go away.”

“Then how can I move on?”

Sansa offered her warmest smile. “You’ll meet someone else. You’ll fall in love again, moving on without even realizing it.”

Their faces were just inches away that she could smell the alcohol in Margaery’s breath.

There was _something_ between them. That ‘someone else’ was a damn obvious hint. Her heart beat so hard when the brunette slowly, steadily leaned in and—

“You’re warm.” whispered Margaery, then she fell onto Sansa’s shoulders, asleep.


	31. Arya/Gendry; happy birthday

“It’s too dangerous for you to stay with me.”

He kept silent.

 _Why are you so stubborn?_ Arya thought desperately. _I’m doing this for_ you _._

“So I’ve made my decision.” she said firmly, ignoring the lump in her throat. “You’re gonna take that job.. and I’ll catch my flight tomorrow.”

Gendry’s blue eyes bore into hers, long enough that she felt suffocated.

“Only your decision counts, right?” he never sounded so acidic before.

She chose to turn her back on him, somehow focusing on the blue 21st candles.

“Happy birthday, Arya.” and the door finally closed.

_One day you’ll understand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love angst.. pain and sadness make me feel alive


	32. Jon/Daenerys; call me when you get home

“Jon, stop worrying.”

“Just call me when you get home.”

Daenerys’ brows knitted in confusion.

“Because.. we’re.. f-friends.” he stammered, suddenly nervous. “Right?”

In theory, Jon and Daenerys were supposed to be a power couple, but out of hostile history, they defied that theory for years.

She was different now that they had reconciled. What once was a girl with cunning and pomposity, he discovered gentleness and compassion. Jon often wondered if he was wrong about her..

Or if she actually managed to manipulate him.

“Maybe.” Daenerys coyly smiled before driving away.

With that gorgeous face, not that he complained.


	33. Harry/Pansy; you can tell me anything

“I’m not good enough.” his head hung down, as if misery was surrounding him. “It’s just—forget it.”

Pansy felt an urge to reach his hands, but she resisted. _How can I make him feel better?_

“It’s okay.” she gently quipped. “You can tell me anything.”

“Why?” Harry’s head snapped up, his expression suddenly hardened. “Because of our newfound friendship?”

She blinked fast, confused. Was he _offended_ at her attempts of comfort?

Then a rush of anger grew inside her.

“You should appreciate your friends, Potter.” she said coldly. “Even the flawed ones. Because right now, I’m all you’ve got.”


	34. Harry/Luna; can i have this dance

_Can I have this dance?_

_Sure._

They’d danced in silence for a while, but Harry could hear Luna’s thoughts spinning around.

“That night was a mistake.”

“Luna..”

“If we never went together, we wouldn’t have—” she stopped midway, her face was flustered.

“It wasn’t a mistake. Not to me.”

“Have you ever wondered? What we could’ve been?”

He stared down at her, the lovely Luna Lovegood, with her dreamlike presence that always comforted him.

_I don’t want to leave you. Not after—_

_For the best, Harry. For Ginny._

“Always.” he pulled her closer, hoping the music would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> my first set of drabbles. i've been writing these for two months now, so i have an embarrassing amount of them in my folders..  
> apologies for grammatical mistakes, english isn't my first language :)


End file.
